dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Starling
Ray Starling, real name Mukudori Reiji, is the main character of the Infinite Dendrogram series. He is a Master of the Kingdom of Altar and the owner of the clan Death Period. Appearance Ray's avatar has the appearance of a young man of Western ethnicity with blond hair. Personality Ray has a strong willed personality that lets him stand tall, no matter what obstacles or despair he is faced with. History The youngest child of the Mukudori family, Reiji was often dragged by his older sister into numerous ridiculous incidents, including a time he was chased by naked Amazons in the rainforests of South America, which caused him to develop a fear of his sister and a deep relationship with his older brother Shuichi. When Ray was in elementary school, he went to watch his brother participate in the Unlimited Pankration tournament when he witnessed a young girl about to be run over by a truck. Reiji tried to save her but ended up needing to be saved by Shuichi instead, causing him to break his leg before his championship match. Despite this, Shuichi decided to participate in the match, and the words he told Reiji about seizing the possibility was a defining moment in his life. During Reiji's third year of high school, the VRMMORPG Infinite Dendrogram was released. He was invited to play by his older brother, but due to the fact that he was studying for exams, he decided to restrict himself from all forms of entertainment. Abilities Embryo See:Nemesis Job Paladin (聖騎士): A high rank job from the Knight grouping. To achieve this job, one must defeat a Demi-Dragon class monster while dealing at least 50% of the total damage, donate 200,000 lir to the church and receive a recommendation from a member of the Knight Order of the Kingdom of Altar. The stat growth of this job mainly focuses on HP, STR, and END. *'First Heal' (ファーストヒール): An active skill that heals the target's HP by a small amount. *'Paladin's Aegis' (聖騎士の加護): A passive skill of the Paladin that reduces all physical and magical damage by 10%. *'Purifying Silverlight' (聖別の銀光): An active skill that can be learnt by Paladins, it grants the holy element to the user's attacks and multiplies damage to the undead by 10 times. All damage to the undead dealt by this skill cannot be healed. To acquire it, a paladin must defeat 100 undead of the around the same level as themselves. *'Grand Cross' (グランドクロス): An active skill of the Paladin, the user attacks the target with a pillar of holy light in the shape of a cross from under their feet. Grand Cross has a 0.5% chance to be acquired when leveling up times ‘number of people helped in Paladin job quests’. Prism Rider (煌騎兵): A low rank job from the rider grouping. In order to qualify for this job, the user must own a Prism Beast of any type and have the Riding ability at Lv 5. *'Prism Beast Enhancement' (煌玉獣強化): A passive skill that enhanced the abilities of all Prism Beasts, Prism Steeds included. At Level 1, the enhancement was 10%. *'Prism Authorization' (煌玉権限): Unlocks the restricted functions of certain Prism Beasts. Dead Soldier (死兵): A low rank job from the soldier grouping. Ray took this job on the recommendation of Rosa so as to make better use of Nemesis's skills. *'Last Command' (ラスト・コマンド): The only skill of the Dead Soldier, it allows the user to continue moving even after their HP reaches 0. At Level 1, the user can continue moving for 5 minutes. Scout (斥候): A low rank job. Ray acquired this job so he could use Nemesis' fourth form more efficiently. * Reveal (看破): An active skill to take a look at the other people status information that is names, main job names, main job level, total level, and stats. * Killing Intent Perception (殺気感知): A passive skill that lets the user sense killing intent. Sorcerer (呪術師): A low rank caster job that cast curses. It possesses various types of resistance skills. Priest(司祭): A low rank job focused on healing. Other Skills Impact Counter ( ): A technique for attacking the opponent at the same time they attack you. Ray learned this technique by practicing with the kingdom's duel rankers. Rosa gave the technique its name. Trivia * Ray is very averse to wearing glasses, girl's clothing and animal ear headbands under any circumstance. * Back in fourth year elementary school, Ray was called 'Noby' because he happened to be the only kid in class who wore glasses. * Back in highschool, Ray was called 'all-nizer'. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Death Period Category:Kingdom of Altar Category:Clan Rankers Category:Tokyo University students